Shadowfen
is the northernmost region of Black Marsh, homeland of the Argonians, and an explorable region in . The region is bordered by Deshaan in Morrowind to the north, and Cyrodiil to the west. The Ebonheart Pact is in control of Black Marsh, but there is a large presence of the Aldmeri Dominion in the region trying to take the province for themselves. A fetid, rank and treacherous mire, Shadowfen has a history of Imperial occupation and the Dunmer slave trade, and the region was often fought over between the two sides prior to the formation of the Ebonheart Pact. The Argonian Archcanon, Heita-Meen, administers Argonian affairs above the "tribal level" in Black Marsh, and is the keeper of the Hatching Pools in central Shadowfen. Although the Argonian slave trade was outlawed after the formation of the Ebonheart Pact, rogue Dunmeri slave traders, particularly from House Dres and House Telvanni, can still be found roaming the marshes. The ancient city of Stormhold is located in Shadowfen, the source of the devastating (to non-Argonians) Knahaten Flu. Shadowfen has a variety of indigenous species, including Wamasu, giant snakes, Kothringi (extinct) and fleshflies. Diseases such as swamp fever, the Droops, the Knahaten Flu and blood rot are common here, making Shadowfen one of the most dangerous regions in all of Tamriel. Dank foliage, murky, winding channels, Hist trees, Ayleid ruins and ruined temples can be found in large quantities in Shadowfen. Shadowscales, Argonians born under the sign of the Shadow and thus taken into the Dark Brotherhood, can be found in this region. Locations Wayshrines * Stormhold Wayshrine - Just outside the east entrance, by the bridge. * Hissmir Wayshrine - Along the road just east of Hissmir. * Stillrise Wayshrine - At the crossroads east of Stillrise Village, and is quite close to The Shadow, a Mundus Stone. * Bogmother Wayshrine - Directly east of Bogmother. * Loriasel Wayshrine - South of Loriasel, northeast of Xal Ithix and Northwest of Chid-Moska Ruins. * Forsaken Hamlet Wayshrine - Northwest of Forsaken Hamlet. Two chests, a lore book and a fishing hole are close by. * Venomous Fens Wayshrine - Northeast of White Rose Prison, directly west of Zuuk. Several fishing holes and a quest are nearby. * Alten Corimont Wayshrine - Along the western road of Alten Corimont. * Percolating Mire Wayshrine - East of Onkobra Kwama Mine and southwest of Percolating Mire just off the road. * Hatching Pools Wayshrine - South of the Hatching Pools just to the left as you exit. A lore book and 2 chests are close by. Cities * Stormhold Settlements * Alten Corimont * Forsaken Hamlet * Percolating Mire * Stillrise Village * Murkwater * Hatching Pools * White Rose Prison * Hissmir Farms and Plantations * Xal Ithix Caves, Ruins, Crypts and Mines * Bogmother * Loriasel * Mud Tree Village * Ten-Maur-Wolk * Zuuk * Sunscale Strand * Deep Graves Dungeons * Group Dungeon - Arx Corinium * Onkobra Kwama Mine * Atanaz Ruins * Broken Tusk * Child-Moska Ruins * Gandranen Ruins * Public Group Dungeon - Sanguine's Demesne * Shrine of the Black Maw World Bosses * Slaver Camp * Haynekhtnamet's Lair * Xal Thak * Nen Ria * Captain Bones' Ship * Bitterroot Cave Dark Anchors * Leafwater Dolmen * Reticulated Spine Dolmen * Venomous Fens Dolmen Mundus Stones * The Shadow * The Atronach * The Serpent Points of Interest * Telvanni Acquisition Camp * The Graceful Dominator * Camp Silken Sare * Camp Crystal Abattoir * Camp Merciful Reduction * Hel-Halai * Weeping Wamasu Falls * Xal Haj-Ei Shrine * The Vile Pavilion * Tsonashap Mine * Hatchling's Crown Skyshards and their Locations There are 16 Skyshards in Shadowfen, like every other zone (except for Bleakrock, Bal Foyen, Stros M'Kai, Betnikh and Khenarthi's Roost, the starting areas.). * Above the Mages' eye between the falls. - ''On the roof of the Mages Guildhall in Stormhold between a waterfall. You have to climb to reach the Skyshard and there are large stones to the right of the Guildhall to reach it. * ''Still shrouded by spray past a western rise. - ''At the base of a waterfall (not the small one) to the north of Stillrise Village. Go north from the village until you reach a river. Keep going along the left (your left) riverbank until you reach a small waterfall. Climb on top of it and you will see a second waterfall with the Skyshard at its base. * ''Sneak behind the relic-thieves' camp. - ''East-Southeast of Camp Silken Snare. Go south of the Bogmother Wayshrine and when you reach a crossroads, turn right. Go towards Camp Silken Snare and you will notice the stone formation surrounding it. Follow it and continue west until you reach the Skyshard. * ''Beside a bowsprit among pirates. - ''On the bow of a boat in Alten Corimont. Go to Alten Corimont and head to the aground ship in the north of town. The skyshard can easily be seen sitting on the edge of the bow (front section) of the ship. * ''Ritual flames brew trouble in the mire. - ''Inside a ruined stone structure in the wilderness east of Percolating Mire. There is a lore book inside the same structure. Go northwest of the Percolating Mire Wayshrine and pass straight through Percolating Mire itself (there will be alot of enemies) and into the wilderness behind the houses. Advance further into the forest (Before doing this, make sure there are no enemies following you) until you reach a small hill with a ruined stone structure on top. The Skyshard and the collectible lore book ''Spirit of the Daedra are both inside. * Where wisps waylay wanderers. - ''On the southern terrace of a large ziggurat. Go west-southwest of the Percolating Mire Wayshrine until you reach a large stone ziggurat (A pyramid-like temple with stairs to the top) south of Deep Graves. Climb on top of it and you will see the Skyshard on the southern side of the ziggurat, laying on the terrace below the top of the structure. * ''Like the sound of steam or snakes. - ''Very easy to find. Simply go to Hissmir and climb on top of the central ziggurat where the Skyshard is sitting. * ''Overlooking the murk of Xal Ithix. - ''As the hint suggests, the Skshard overlooks Xal Ithix from the west. Head west-southwest of the Loriasel Wayshrine. Pass by the village of Xal Ithix and further ahead you will see two wooden bridges, one behind the other, connecting the two peninsulas near the village making an oval-shaped road leading to the Skyshard (visible on the map) but it is located on top of a large hill. Climb up the southern peninusla and pass through the cave. Cross the first bridge, go left, cross the second bridge, go left again, and the Skyshard is located on the eastern side of the shrine. The collectible lorebook ''Rituals of Contempt is located inside the shrine. Also, farther to the southwest and down the hill, is another collectible lorebook; Suril's Journal. * ''Imprisoned in a crumbling tower. - ''In a tower (visible on the map) northwest of White Rose Prison. Go southwest of the Venomous Fens Wayshrine. You can see a road going southwest with a looping path on the northern part of it. Follow the road going southeast and it will lead you to a ruined tower. It’s a brown circle on the map, northwest of the icon representing White Rose Prison that looks like it is joined to the northwest wall. The skyshard can be found inside that tower, on the second floor, in a wooden box. * ''Peek behind pillars in Atanaz. - ''Caution - there will be enemies. Located inside Atanaz Ruins. Start at Alten Corimont Wayshrine and head east. Swim across the river and you will come to a small peninsula, with a boat on its shore. Rock formations will prevent you from going to the top of the hill on the eastern part of the peninsula, so you will have to go north, around the hill and there you will see a small path leading south, uphill to the entrance of Atanaz Ruins. The skyshard is in the second room (the southern square-shaped room), inside the southwest stone pillar. * ''Skittering, slithering, a tusk once whole. - ''From now on all further Skyshard hunts after and including this one, will all contain enemies. Inside Broken Tusk. Start at Forsaken Hamlet Wayshrine and go northwest, toward the beginning of the river flowing south. As soon as you come to the river you will see the stone building on the other side where the entrance to Broken Tusk is located. Go inside and battle your way until you see the Skyshard in the second, northern hall. * ''Unearthed by an outlaw excavation. - ''Located inside Chid-Moska Ruins. Start at the Loriasel Wayshrine and follow the road going south. It will lead you straight in front of a stone ziggurat. The entrance to the dungeon is on the top. Enter the dungeon until you see the Skyshard in a small room, located at the bottom right part of the tunnel turning north toward a larger room. * ''Crown in hand, leave and look right. - ''Inside Gandranen Ruins. Start at the Hissmir Wayshrine and head directly north. After you cross a river and a road you will come across the stone doors leading into the dungeon on the northern side. When you enter and follow the hall slightly further inside you will encounter Zahra who also gives out a quest. The skyshard is in the hall behind her, to the left. * ''Climb, little kwama, to reach your goal. - ''Warning - You WILL need a group to get this Skyshard! Inside the Onkobra Kwama Mine. Head southwest of Percolating Mire Wayshrine until you see a small hill next to a river bank. The entrance to the dungeon is there. Battle your way through the dungeon and kill the boss with your group or other adventurers. The skyshard is on the top of the wooden platform located in the eastern section of the cave near the end of the dungeon. * ''Digesting in the belly of the Black Maw. - ''Inside the Shrine of the Black Maw. Start in Stormhold (it’s right next to Stormhold Wayshrine), and follow the road going west-northwest out of Stormhold. At the end of the road you will arrive at the ruins of a shrine, with the entrance to the dungeon located on the west side. Fight your way through the dungeon until you see the Skyshard behind a wall at the eastern section of the southeastern hall. * ''Deep in the den of debauchery. - ''Warning - You WILL need a group to get this Skyshard! Inside Sanguine’s Demesne. Start at Stormhold Wayshrine and follow the road to the east ending in the hills. It will lead you straight to the entrance of Sanguine’s Demesne. Once inside, follow the eastern path. Be careful, this dungeon contains a lot of big, hostile packs of monsters with numbers sometimes reaching 6+ per pack. Thus, you will need a group. Continue clearing until you arrive into a cave room with water running through. As you exit the tunnel you can see the skyshard surrounded by inscribed stone blocks. Gallery Shadowfen Screenshot.jpg|Shadowfen landscape Shadowfen Map.jpg Appearances * de:Schattenfenn es:Shadowfen ru:Шедоуфен Category:Black Marsh Locations Category:Online: Black Marsh Locations Category:Online: Regions